This application relates to drive-on watercraft lifts, and, in particular, to a watercraft lift having adjustable/replaceable bunks or slide members.
Drive-on watercraft lifts are often provided with rollers or elongate slide members upon which watercraft rest when positioned on the lift. An example of such rollers/glides is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. The rollers/glides disclosed therein are mounted on brackets which allow for the rollers/glides to pivot relative to the watercraft lift, to thereby accommodate watercraft hulls of different sizes or shapes. However, in many watercraft lifts, the rollers/glides are not pivotal, and thus, on many types of watercraft lifts, the rollers/glides or bunks cannot be adjusted or altered to accept watercraft of different sizes.